Family
by Jayno
Summary: Kurt loves New York, especially in the spring. Will his usual visit to the park bring a welcome surprise?
1. Spring in the park

Another beautiful spring day in New York saw Kurt once again sitting at the local park. Moving to New York had been one of the best decisions of his life. Sure**,** leaving his Dad and Carole behind had been heartbreaking but this; New York was the best thing ever.

"Daddy!"

Kurt turned around to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl running towards him.

"Hello princess Olivia." Bending down he picked up his little girl. "Are you having fun with your cousin?"

"Yep" Olivia's fist grabbed onto the lapel of his jacket. "Can we get bubbles?"

"Hmm I don't know?" Kurt pretended to consider his options "have you been good?"

Olivia placed one hand of each side of Kurt's face "Daddy I been so good and so has Chrissy?"

"Uncle Kurt?"

Kurt looked down to see his five year old nephew staring up at him with his brother**'**s eyes "Did Libby ask you about the bubbles yet?"

"She sure did."

"And?" Chris looked up at his Uncle.

"I think I have some in my bag."

"Yay!" Olivia wrapped her arms around he**r** Dad's neck.

"I can grab them." Before Kurt had a chance to answer Chris was rummaging through his Uncle's bag. "Uncle Kurt**,** why do you have so much stuff in your bag?"

"Because I have a four year old."

"Four and a half Daddy."

"A four and a half year old." Kurt corrected.

"I'm almost six" Chris stated proudly.

"I know" Kurt placed his daughter on the ground "when are you going to get a job?"

"That's what Granddad Burt says. Found them." Chris held up the bottle and bubble gun triumphantly.

Kurt held out his hand for the new found treasures and his nephew politely handed them over. It was hard to believe that an**y** offspring of Rachel's could be so polite and docile. "Clearly he takes after Finn" Kurt mumbled to himself. "Alright" Kurt started to shake up the bubble mix "are you ready?"

Chris grabbed Olivia's hand and ran a few steps away from Kurt.

"Ready!" They both shouted.

"Are you sure?" Kurt placed a hand on his hip.

"Yes" they both laughed.

"Okay." Unscrewing the lid Kurt attached the bottle to the gun and tapped the trigger causing bubbles to float into the air.

"Let's catch them." Chris suggested to his cousin.

Kurt laughed as his daughter and nephew jumped around trying to catch the bubbles. Chris was laughing and Olivia was screaming in delight. All of a sudden Kurt felt a tug on his trousers. Looking down he saw a little girl with brown hair and green eyes looking up at him. "Hi there." Kurt said in a quiet voice. "Are you lost?"

The little girl shook her head and pointed to the bubbles.

"Do you want to play too?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"You can play."

Smiling the little girl ran over and stood next the Olivia who smiled at her and continued to play.

"Chris can you come here and be bubble master please?"

Chris rushed over and took the machine from his uncle. "Stay right here and look after those two."

Taking a few steps back Kurt jumped onto the bench and scanned the park looking for someone who might be looking for their child. After a few minutes of searching in vain he jumped off the bench and headed back to the kids.

The sound of a man calling out caught Kurt's attention.

"Ruby!"

Kurt turned to see a gorgeous man rushing towards him. Dark curly hair and beautiful eyes.

"Dada."

The little girl (Ruby, Kurt guessed ran towards the man.)

"Oh my god Ruby" the man swept the little girl up in his arms and held her close. "Don't run away from me like that sweetheart."

"Bubble Dada."

Turning around Ruby's Dad's eyes followed the bubble until they locked onto a young boy holding the machine.

"See"

He nodded his head "yes bug**,** I see but you can't run off like that. Daddy was so scared."

"Sowwy."

"S'okay Ruby." Kissing his daughters cheek he gently placed her on the ground.

"I'm sorry I think my daughter's bubbles distracted her."

"Oh no it's fine Ruby is obsessed with bubbles."

"I'm Kurt" he extended his hand.

"Blaine" he returned the gesture "and this little creature is Ruby."

"We've already met, haven't we Ruby?"

The little girl nodded her head before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"This is my nephew Chris and my daughter Olivia. Kids this is Blaine and his daughter Ruby."

Olivia waved at Blaine before holding her hand out to Ruby "come and play Ruby."

Ruby looked up at her Dad with uncertain eyes "go ahead bug, I'll be right here."

Tentatively Ruby took Olivia's hand and followed her to the playground.

"I'm so sorry if Ruby was any trouble."

Kurt shook his head "not at all. Honestly she was no trouble. I bought coffee if you'd like some."

Blaine smiled at the man "I'd love some."

Both men picked up their oversized bags and moved to the bench seat that Kurt was previously standing on.

"Is that the first time she's ever runaway?" Kurt asked as he handed Blaine his coffee.

Blaine nodded "yeah. She usually sticks pretty close to me."

"I remember the first time I lost Olivia**,** we were at the Mall and I turned to pay for something, turned back and she was gone."

"Where did she end up?"

"The toyshop a couple of shops down. I swear it was the worst ten minutes of my life."

Blaine laughed understanding Kurt's plight.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how Blaine's eyes lit up when he laughed.

"So Blaine do you live around here?"

"Ah yeah. Ruby and I live a few blocks down. You?"

_Ruby and I. Does that mean he's single stop it Kurt he might not even be gay._

"We live not too far from here."

"We?" Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"Olivia and me."

"Ah the joys of being a single parent I know them well." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt nodded his understanding. "It's hard. Really hard" Kurt amended "but when I look at my little girl it's totally worth it."

Blaine nodded "You don't get lonely?"

"Oh I do. I haven't been on a date in a while and as soon as I mention that I have a daughter most guys run for the hills."

Blaine bit his lip _most guys? He said most guys. _"Oh I know what you mean**, **the last guy I dated seemed nice but I told him about Ruby and all of a sudden he had somewhere else to be."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they watched as Chris pushed Ruby on the swing and Olivia stood in front of her pulling faces to make her laugh.

"Looks like Ruby has made her first friends."

Kurt turned and smiled at Blaine.

"I worry about her**.**" Blaine confessed "She's so shy. Was Olivia ever like that?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head "no, no she takes after me."

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes "that's definitely a good thing."

Kurt turned his face away in an attempt to hide the blush on his face.

"So what are your plans for the rest of this glorious Saturday?"

"Well I am meeting my brother and sister in law to drop off Chris and then Olivia wants to play dress up."

"Sounds fun."

"How about you, what are your plans?"

Blaine's face scrunched up "I hadn't really thought past the park.**"**

"Well why don't you and Ruby join us for lunch?"

"Oh, Um I don't know if **...**"

"Come on Blaine it's lunch not a proposal."

It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"We'd love to join you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, that was the first time Blaine had said his name. "Great let's go round up the kids."

I am so bad starting another fic when I have so many that I am still writing but this little puppy wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think. A huge thanks goes out to Markslove who is my wonderful beta for this story.


	2. Eat in the cafe

DISCLAIMER: I do not now nor have I ever owned Glee. If I did our babies would still be together.

Blaine was a cautious person (he guessed that's where Ruby got it from) and he would be the first to admit that this was weird; joining a man for lunch who he had only met 30 minutes earlier. In his mind he kept telling himself that he was doing it for Ruby, for her to make friends but in reality he was lonely too, he didn't really know anyone in the neighbourhood and Kurt seemed nice, more than nice. Ruby tugging on his hand pulled him back into reality.

"So this is Enigma." Kurt pulled open the door and let Olivia and Chris run in to grab their usual table. "Not only does the name make it seem mysterious but the foods great, it's child friendly and as you can tell we come here a lot."

Blaine chuckled as he looked over at Olivia and Chris who were making themselves comfortable. Ruby's grip on Blaine's hand tightened as they walked further into the café.

"It seems really nice." Blaine scanned the brightly coloured tables.

"It is. Come on before Chris convinces my daughter she needs one of everything."

"Daddy I'm really hungry."

"Are you honey?" Kurt brushed her hair away from her face. "We have to wait until Aunty Rachel and Uncle Finn get here. Chris is going home now remember?"

"S'no fair Daddy."

"You'll see him this weekend at Uncle Finn's birthday, remember?"

Just as Chris was about to protest his Dad walked in.

"Hey little man." Finn picked up his son and gave him a bear hug "how was your morning with Uncle Kurt and Olivia?"

"So much fun we went to the park and made a new friend call Ruby."

Ruby snuggled in closer to her Daddy.

"That's great buddy. Just let me say hi to everyone and then we have to go pick by Granddad and Poppa from the airport." Finn said hello to his niece and brother, introduced himself to Blaine and Ruby before taking his son and heading off.

"Is your dad coming to town?"

"Ah no Rachel's dad's." Kurt replied absent mindedly.

"Dads?"

"Oh yeah she has two Dad's."

"Two Dad's as in ..."

Kurt nodded.

"Wow that is so cool."

"Yeah it is."

Blaine looked down at his daughter who was slowly uncurling herself.

"What would you like to drink Ruby?" Ruby's big eyes blinked at her Dad. "Chocolate milk?"

She nodded her head.

"Good choice Ruby." Kurt stage whispered.

Ruby turned her head and smiled shyly at Kurt.

"Apple Juice for you Princess."

"Yup."

"It's the only thing she'll willingly drink" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She has good taste. Apple juice is great."

"Blaine?"

"Yes Olivia."

She looked up at him "d'you know you look like Dismee Prince."

Kurt tried to his the smirk on his face.

Blaine smiled brightly at her "Why thank you m'lady and you are a fine looking Princess." Ruby tugged on his sleeve. "You too sweetie."

Kurt ordered an apple juice and mini pizza for Oliva and a diet coke, baby cup cake and a chicken, cranberry panini for himself. Blaine ordered chocolate milk and chicken nuggets for Ruby and for himself another coffee (he drank a lot of it) a baby cup cake (at Kurt's insistence) and an open BLT sandwich.

"Thanks for inviting me Kurt. I don't really know anyone around here." Blaine confessed as he cut into his BLT.

"It's my pleasure. I need some more friends. It's good to know someone who lives close by and I have been trying to find someone close to Olivia's age for play dates for a while." Kurt leaned forward "Parents aren't too receptive when they find out I like men."

"You'd think in this day and age people would be more accepting."

Kurt smiled sadly "you'd hope so. I mean I think they are for the most part, but, you're always going to get people who want to condemn you to the fiery depths of hell for finding another guy attractive. Wow I sure now how to put a downer on a conversation."

"Kurt" Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's "it's fine."

"Daddy?" Olivia looked over at him.

"Yes baby girl."

"Is Blaine your boyfriend?" Kurt looked at Blaine and then his daughter. "No sweetie. Blaine is daddy's new friend just like Ruby is your new friend."

"Okay" Olivia smiled at him and returned to her lunch.

"Sorry" Kurt whispered.

"It's fine" Blaine chuckled. "I love that about children."

Kurt took a sip of his drink "what, that they embarrass their parents?"

"No silly. I love their fascination with everything. How they are always questioning. I kind of miss it." Kurt stabbed the ice in his drink a few times "you kind of get a little of that back when you become a parent though."

"Yeah you do I guess. Other than being a Dad what do you do Kurt?"

"I work for Vogue."

"Seriously?"

Kurt nodded.

"I'm so jealous. Oh wow I love Vogue." Blaine placed hand on his chin.

"You do?"

"Of course I do it's amazing. Wow Kurt that is just" Blaine stared at him trying to think of the right words "I can't even say what it is it's amazing."

"Thanks" Kurt dipped his head "what do you do?"

"I ah, I write music."

"Now I'm jealous. When I came here I went to NYADA. Did a couple of shows. But it's hard to keep that up when you have a little one at home."

"Do you miss being on stage?"

Kurt thought for a second "I really miss singing."

"Daddy sings pretty." Olivia announced before shoving some pizza in her mouth.

"Dada sings pwetty." Ruby whispered loud enough for Blaine and Kurt (who was sitting next to Blaine) to hear.

"Thanks bug."

Ruby smiled at her Dad.

Looking down at ruby Kurt winked at her. "So Blaine do you like your job?"

"I love it. I can do it anywhere at any time and if I get the urge to sing I have a ready-made audience." Blaine ruffled his daughter's hair.

"I bet she loves it" Kurt smiled "do you love your Daddy singing to you Ruby?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

Looking down at his plate Kurt tried his best to not feel disappointed. His lunch was finished, his date was almost over. _Wait, what?_

Hearing Blaine call his name snapped him back to reality "You ah, you can say no if you like, but I was wondering if I could have your number."

"Sure" Kurt replied a little too quickly.

"Ya know for play dates and such."

"Oh" Kurt tried to not look disappointed. "Pass me your phone."

Unlocking his phone Blaine handed it over.

Kurt smiled at the wallpaper. A picture of Blaine and Ruby smiling with a pink birthday cake in front of them shone back at him. Tapping in his number he handed his phone back. "That's a beautiful picture?"

"Thanks it was her third birthday. Whose birthday is soon?"

Ruby raised her hand

"And how old will you be?"

Frowning at her hand she lifted her whole hand in the air showing 4 fingers and a thumb. Reaching over Blaine tucked the thumb down.

"Wow, you'll be four" Kurt gushed.

"I'm four, we'll be the same." Olivia nodded at her new friend.

A few more minutes of chit chat and finishing of meals went by.

"Ah, Ruby and I should go." Blaine reluctantly stated.

"Of course." Kurt pushed his plate away "It was so great meeting you Blaine. And Ruby I loved meeting you too."

The little girl blushed.

Kurt smiled sadly as he watched Blaine and Ruby leave. Perhaps it was a good thing that nothing really happened. They'd only just met and Kurt had his daughter to think of.

Thanks for reading and thanks to my wonderful beta Markslove. Please review.


	3. Music in the heart

Another chapter and another huge thank you to my wonderful beta Markslove. I don't own Glee.

Blaine ended up carrying Ruby the last few blocks home. By the time they got to their destination, she was completely exhausted. Pushing the front door closed with his foot Blaine silently carried his daughter to her room. It was well past her usual nap time. When he tried to get her into her bed she grizzled and held on a little tighter. He held his breath hoping she wouldn't wake. Eventually he managed to place her into bed and tuck her in. As soon as she felt her favourite bear's fur touch her skin she latched onto him and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Blaine had to bit his lip to stop himself from cooing over how precious she looked. Pulling out his phone he snapped a photo of his sleeping daughter and sent it to Kurt with the caption _**Moments like this remind me of why I am a Dad. **_Slipping his phone into his pocket he grabbed the baby monitor and headed to the lounge to write some music.

Yes, Blaine's intentions were to write music; to write wonderful, beautiful, heart wrenching music. Instead he found himself staring into space wondering about Kurt. Wondering about what he was doing, what Olivia was doing (she really was sweet.) Kurt's laugh, Kurt's…

"I need to get a grip." Taking a deep breath he twirled his pencil in his hand and slowly began to write.

Kurt's phone buzzed just as he and Olivia walked into their apartment building. Making a mental not to check his phone, Kurt grasped his daughters hand and walked with her to the elevator.

"What button should I press?" Kurt asked his daughter.

"The home one."

Chuckling Kurt pressed the button for the sixth floor "Up, Up"

"And away" Olivia shouted jumping up into the air. "I had funny Today Daddy."

"Me too sweetie. What did you think of Ruby?"

"I like her lots."

"And Blaine' he asked biting his lip.

"He's super cool Daddy and he's so pretty like a dismee prince."

Butterflies tap danced in Kurt's stomach.

"We see him again?"

"I hope so Livvy."

The elevator door slid open just as Kurt grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Which door's ours?" He asked as they turned the corner.

"Red one" she pointed to their door.

"That's right baby girl."

Swinging the red door open the Hummel's walked into their home.

Dropping her Daddy's hand, Olivia rushed to her room. Once Kurt had emptied their bag he checked his phone. Smiling at Blaine's message he typed back.

_**She looks gorgeous. Could use a nap myself.**_

Groaning Kurt threw his phone on the couch as he made his way into the kitchen. It was stupid; he was being stupid, "fawning over Blaine." He shook his head. Making a coffee on autopilot he continued to think about Blaine. _He probably just wants a friend and like he said a playmate for Ruby. _Kurt smiled at the thought of the little girl who looked so much like her Daddy. Grabbing his coffee he shuffled over to the couch, knowing he'd have about 6 minutes before his daughter demanded his attention.

Blaine loved Ruby's afternoon naps. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter, he did, but, her naps meant that he got things done. So far in the thirty minutes that his little girl had been asleep he managed to start on a song and clean up her toys in the lounge and now he was considering if he should text Kurt back. Falling onto his couch he stared at his phone, reading and re-reading the words that Kurt had said. Without thinking of the consequences he typed a message. Once the send was confirmed, he dropped the phone onto his lap as though it were hot.

Kurt was right. Approximately seven minutes after he sat down, Olivia walked into the lounge in her dress up clothes. So far he'd taken pictures of here as a bumble bee princess, a panda and a sunflower. Just as Olivia ran back to her room to get changed into her normal clothes Kurt's phone beeped. Sliding his phone across the screen he pulled up the text.

_**I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for coffee tomorrow?**_

Kurt bit his lip. _Is this a friends going for coffee date or a date date?_ "Why is life so confusing?"

_**Is this a date?**_

He deleted the message.

_**I like you can we…**_

He didn't even finish that message before deleting it.

_**Sounds great. When and where? I'd love to see you again. So would Olivia.**_

There. He smiled. The perfect message, not to flirty, but letting Blaine know that he wanted to

see him again.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's message and smiled.

_**How about Enigma again, I liked it there. Say 11am?**_

Kurt sent a text message agreeing. The smile on his face fell a little "What the hell am I going to wear?"

Blaine didn't really sleep much that night. He was excited about tomorrow. About seeing Kurt and Olivia again, but, underneath that excitement was fear. Fear of getting hurt by Kurt. Clearly the demons of his past were catching up with him. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander.

**The front door slammed causing Blaine to jump; he held his breath hoping that Ruby hadn't woken up.**

**Blaine's boyfriend Ethan came walking into the lounge. **

"**Hi Sweetie." Ethan lunged at Blaine who was sitting on the couch.**

**Blaine managed to dodge him and instead stood up and faced Ethan. "Where've you been? I had to cancel a meeting with a potential record company because you weren't here to look after our daughter."**

**Ethan rolled his eyes "relax. It's no big deal."**

**Blaine took a deep breath "no big deal." He repeated through gritted teeth. "This was a great opportunity for me, for us and Ruby."**

**Ethan stood at took a step towards Blaine "Why does everything always have to be about Ruby?"**

**Blaine took a step back "are you fucking shitting me? She's our daughter."**

"**No Blaine. She's not. She's your daughter, not mine."**

"**You're angry because she's biologically mine?"**

**Ethan shrugged.**

"**Is that why you've been staying out late every night for the last two months?"**

**Ethan shrugged again.**

**Blaine was furious. Ethan had been a little resistant through the whole surrogacy, but, he'd never said that he didn't want this just as much as Blaine did. Blaine had pretty much been a single Dad since Ruby was born a little over two months ago. "It's not my fault your sperm are fucking retarded!" Blaine winced at the volume of his voice. "Sorry" he mumbled**

**Ethan took a deep breath "I'm 25 Blaine."**

"**So am I" Blaine countered.**

"**I'm not ready to be a Dad." Ethan's voice was barely audible.**

"**You could have told me." Blaine blinked his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.**

**Shuffling forward Ethan reached out to Blaine who took another step back "you were so excited." Ethan explained "and I didn't want to hurt you."**

"**S'too late for that. There's a baby now and you don't want her."**

**Although it wasn't a question Ethan shook his head.**

"**In that case" Blaine cleared his throat "in that case. I don't want you."**

**Ethan's eyes widened "what? Come on. Are you being serious right now?"**

"**You're damn right I am. Get out."**

**Blaine was greeted by a blank stare. "Pack your shit and get out." Blaine's voice was unhurried and low. "I can't be with someone who doesn't love Ruby as much as I do" he whispered between tears. Turning on his heel he headed to the kitchen.**

Looking back Blaine feels kind of stupid. He should have seen the signs with Ethan. He never went to any of the doctor's appointments; always claiming that he was too busy with work. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to stop his mind from reeling. _Baby steps. _He reminded himself. _Friends first. Always friends first. _He repeated the mantra until his eyes grew heavy.

I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know.


	4. Fuzz in the brain

Yay! It's another chapter (you lucky things you.) A shout out has to go to Markslove my wonderful beta and to you for reading and reviewing. I don't own Glee but so far have saved $13.56 to put towards it. ENJOY!

A sliver of sunlight snuck through the small gap in Kurt's curtain. Olivia had woken up three times during the night asking if it was time to go and see Ruby and Blaine yet. The first time was cute, the second a little frustrating and the third time of interrupted sleep Kurt yelled at his daughter telling her to go the hell to sleep, otherwise they wouldn't be going anywhere. As he made his way back to his room to get some well needed sleep he felt like the world's most terrible parent. He'd yelled at his daughter. Something that he promised he'd never do. Sleep had come eventually and now here he was the next morning berating himself for something that he was pretty sure his little girl wouldn't remember.

Throwing the covers back he slowly got out of bed and padded into the kitchen to start breakfast – he knew the Olivia would be up soon.

Bed was comfy she didn't want to get out. It was so warm and all her favourite toys were with her. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to trick herself into going back to sleep. It didn't work so she jumped out of bed, put on her hello kitty slippers and rushed to the lounge.

"Daddy?"

"In the kitchen Livvy."

"Good morning baby girl."

"Mornin' Daddy. What ya doing?"

"I am making pancakes."

Olivia jumped up and down "I love them."

"I know" Kurt replied with the same amount of enthusiasm. Plating the pancakes Kurt followed his bouncing daughter to the table.

"Yummy."

Kurt chuckled "You haven't even tried them yet Olivia."

"You made them, they will be yum."

"Aww thank you." Kurt kissed her on the head. "Let's eat."

Blaine had slept really well. He'd dreamed about The Warblers (as he so often did) and the huge failure he had coined the Gap Attack. He blushed at the thought. Teenage Blaine was nothing if not enthusiastic. Hearing his door creak open he saw little hands gripping the door. "Come here bug." Ruby's smiling face entered the room as she pushed the door open and ran to her Dad. Picking her up he placed her on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You should still be asleep." His fingers began to dance over her pyjamas tickling her. A screech of laughter left her body.

"No Dada" she shrieked between chuckles.

Laughing along with her Blaine continued his assault. After a minute of two he stopped. "Shall I feed you?"

"Pwease." Her big eyes looked up at him.

"What would you like?"

"Icecweam?"

Blaine chuckled "nice try Rubes. 10 points for trying." Taking her hand he led her to the lounge. As the cartoon characters on the screen came to life Ruby plopped herself on her mini couch and stared at the screen while Blaine went to make breakfast. He found himself humming the tune to one of his recently finished songs as he glided around the kitchen making scrambled eggs. "Today is going to be great" he whispered to himself.

With himself and his daughter fed the Anderson's headed back to Enigma. "You excited to see Kurt and Olivia bug?"

"Yup." Ruby skipped beside her Dad.

Blaine opened the door to Enigma and scanned the room for Kurt and Olivia. Not seeing them he let go of Ruby's has she cautiously walked towards the table they'd sat at yesterday. Ruby shimmied next to him and snuggled into his side. "You okay Ruby?"

She nodded slowly. Rummaging through his bag he pulled out a small white fluffy rabbit.

"Fuffy." Ruby reached he hand forwards her toy in a gimme motion.

Blaine complied and watched in wonder as Ruby whispered in the toys ear and giggled, as she placed the toy to her ear so it could tell her a secret. Pulling out his phone he checked the time 10.54am.

"Olivia put your shoes on, we need to get going." Kurt placed a bottle of water into his carry bag.

"Which ones?"

"Any ones baby girl. Hurry up, we'll be late."

Once Olivia returned to the lounge Kurt grabbed her hand and they left.

Kurt tried his best to rush to the café without ripping his daughters arm off or having her run all the way to their destination. Half a block before Enigma Kurt slowed down a little. Just outside the door he took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Ruby!" Olivia ran towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Looking up from his phone Blaine caught sight of Kurt and smiled. Standing up he made his way over to the taller man "morning."

"Hi" Kurt breathed "Sorry we're late, Olivia was having trouble deciding what to wear."

Blaine turned and looked at the girl "I can see that."

Kurt frowned at him.

Smiling Blaine pointed to Olivia's feet where she wore one red shoe and one silver. Kurt shook his head as they walked to the table.

"Thanks for coming" Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand. All too briefly the contact was over.

"No problem" Kurt replied his eyes still trained on his hand that Blaine had touched.

"Coffee?"

Kurt's head shot up "Yes please."

"Daddy, can Ruby and I go play?"

"Sure Princess, just stick to where Daddy and Blaine can see you."

"The mat?" Olivia pointed to the colourful mat opposite their current table.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

Grabbing Ruby's hand Olivia skipped over to the mat.

"Where are the girls?" Blaine wondered as he handed over Kurt's drink.

"Over there." Kurt nods to where their girls are playing with Barbie dolls.

"I was really worried about today to be honest." Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"Why's that?" Kurt tilted his head

"Well." Blaine shuffled in his seat "we only just met yesterday and I really didn't want to freak you out. I'm glad you guys came. Now Ruby has a play date and so do I." He chuckled at his own joke.

_He said date. Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod. He said date. Stop it Kurt. Stop internally flailing and fanboying._

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be Blaine." Kurt's eyes grew large. _Fuck it. I didn't mean to say that shit, shit, shit._

"Me neither."

They both looked at each other before looking down at the prospective drinks.

In a whisper Blaine broke the silence "H-how was the rest of your day yesterday?"

"It was great. Olivia played dress up. I played photographer" Kurt placed his hand to his chest "We had dinner, watched Sleeping beauty. How about you?"

"Ah let's see. Ruby napped, I wrote some songs and text you, we had dinner," He flashed a smile at Kurt "Bug went to bed, I chatted to my friend Wes online and I went to bed. It was nice."

Kurt hummed his agreement "That does sound nice."

"Can I ask you something Kurt?"

"Oh," Kurt sat up straighter "you have to now I am intrigued."

"Do you ever get lonely? I mean I have Ruby and I am so thankful for that."

"I know what you mean. It's hard. What we are doing is hard and yeah I get lonely. None of my friends are in the same situation as me."

"What you mean no fellow gays who are single parents?" Blaine gasped.

"No." Kurt chuckled "Rachel sees herself as an honorary gay because of her two gay Dads. Which is both endearing and offensive." Kurt mused as though he'd just realised it. "Obviously she's not gay and she's married to my brother Finn so…"

"So no then?"

"Nope just me." Kurt smiled brightly.

"And me."

"Just you and me" Kurt corrected.

"I like the sound of that" Blaine grabbed his biscotti and broke it in half and offered half to Kurt.

"Thanks" Kurt grabbed the offering "I like it too. Being here, not the biscotti. N-not that I don't like biscotti."

"It's okay Kurt, I get it."

Anyone looking at the two guys would have probably laughed at the fact that they were both blushing like giddy school girls, so thankfully no one walked passed.

"I'm thinking of getting Ruby into day care."

Kurt nodded as he sipped his coffee.

"She's so shy and maybe being around other kids will help her."

"I think it's a great idea. Olivia goes twice a week. She doesn't need help with social skills obviously." The two men looked over at their daughters. The girl in question was chatting away to Ruby who was smiling back. "But there was a stage when she was just terrible at sharing. Day care seemed to help with that."

"I just" Blaine ran his fingers through his hair "I just can't help but feel like a bad parent. I mean I work from home."

"Hey" Kurt touched Blaine's arm "it's okay. From what I've seen you are an amazing parent and you are doing this for her and it's okay to want a little time to yourself."

Blaine bit his lip "Did you feel the same when Olivia went to day care."

Kurt laugh "I was a mess, I rang them about three times and Rachel had to come and sit with me for the day and convince me that my daughter wasn't going to get taken away from me because I sent her to day care."

"Wow" Blaine tried his best not to laugh.

"I know right? My dad always said that I was a little dramatic, I really hate it when he's right." A small smile on his face.

"You miss your Dad." It wasn't a question.

Kurt nodded "It was just him and me for a long time; he was my everything after my Mum died. He got remarried to Carole when I was in high school. She is amazing, Finn's her son."

"What does your dad do?"

"He owns a tire shop in Ohio. Hummel's tire and lube." Kurt announced proudly. "Then he ran for congress in high school and became Congressman Hummel and now he's..."

"Wait, is your dad Senator Hummel?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "Kurt, your Dad is kick ass."

"I know."

"No" Blaine shook his head vehemently, "your Dad legalised same sex marriage in Ohio."

Kurt laughed "he had help."

"I know it's just" Blaine's mouth opened and closed a few times "wow."

"You said that already." Kurt leaned on his hand, "I have to admit that I have never had this reaction before when I tell people about my dad."

Blaine blushed "sorry."

"It's fine. Kinda cute really."

Ducking his head, Blaine failed to bite back a smile.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Shot in the dark

Another chapter. Once again thanks to Markslove my beta. Without you my dear this story would make negative sense. Also to you the reader whether you review or not. I don't on Glee (I know sad right?)

It was official, Ruby had a new friend and Blaine couldn't be happier. Of course, the fact that he had made a friend out of this whole deal was a bonus too. Yep things were looking up for one Blaine Anderson.

"Olivia Carole Vaisey Hummel get your butt here right now!" Kurt's day was not going well; today his daughter was supposed to go to day care; he was going to be late for an important meeting and his daughter was not cooperating.

Peeking her head around the door Olivia peered into the lounge where her Dad was "I don't want to go Daddy."

"Honey" Kurt took a deep breath "you love day care and Daddy has a really important meeting to go to."

Olivia's hands gripped her dress "can I come?"

Kurt smiled sadly "no Livvy. I'm sorry."

Frowning at her father Olivia turned around and stomped back towards her room.

Kurt felt that he was at his wits end; pulling out his phone he made a call.

"Hi, I need your help." Placing his phone in his pocket Kurt quickly scanned the house before doing a quick tidy up. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Coming" he walked swiftly towards the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Looking down he saw Ruby; her big green eyes blinking as she held up her arms to show Kurt that she was wearing a huge blazer that reached past her knees and covered up her hands. "Hello, did you drive here?"

Ruby giggled and shook her head.

"Hmm, how'd you get here then?"

Ruby smiled and pointed to her left. On cue Blaine slid into view. "Ruby and Blaine Anderson's babysitting company at your service."

Kurt smiled "it's so good to see you." Reaching forward Kurt gave Blaine a quick one armed hug. "Come in" he insisted once they broke apart. Bending down Kurt looked at Ruby "may I take your coat Madame?"

Nodded Ruby began to shake he Dad's blazer off, Kurt carefully placed it on the coat hanger "and you sir?" Kurt turned to Blaine.

Chuckling Blaine removed his coat and gave it to Kurt.

"Alright I will give you the quick tour before I have to go." Kurt showed them the kitchen, (insisting they make and eat whatever they liked) the lounge, bathroom and Olivia's room.

Olivia squealed happily and hugged Ruby when she saw her shyly standing by Kurt.

"I have to go honey." Kurt leaned down and kissed his daughter on the head. "Bye Ruby." Turning around he faced Blaine. "Blaine, thank you so much for this." Kurt hugged him once again this time it lasted a little longer than the first.

Blaine couldn't help but notice the warmth from Kurt's body and the butterflies in his stomach.

"S'no problem" Blaine whispered in his ear "you should go though."

Kurt let him go "crap, yes you're right I need to go." Picking up his leather brief case Kurt rushed out the door.

Blaine didn't notice that he was still staring at the door until Olivia tugged on his shirt. "can we watch a moobie?"

"Great idea; how about you two go a pick a movie and I'll see if there are any snacks."

Giggling Olivia and Ruby rushed over to the extensive DVD collection while Blaine headed to the kitchen.

Heading over to the refrigerator Blaine smiled when he saw a picture of Kurt and Olivia sandwich between and older woman and Gentleman who Blaine assumed where Kurt's Dad and Step Mum. Heading back to the lounge with his snacks he saw Olivia and Ruby waiting patiently.

"What movie did you choose?" Blaine carefully placed the snacks on the coffee table. Ruby grabbed the DVD case and held it up to her Dad. "Aladdin. An excellent choice."

As the movie began Blaine placed chopped apple, crackers and some grapes in front of each girl. As he sat down on the couch the girls sat next to him on either side. He smiled and wished Kurt could be there to see how cute they were being. Ruby fell asleep just after A whole new world (her favourite Disney song.) While Olivia drifted off somewhere around Aladdin's true identity being revealed. Blaine loved this movie; hell he loved movies in general. He sighed as the credits began to roll and slowly began to remove himself from the couch, trying his best not to wake the sleeping girls.

With the girls out for the count Blaine wasn't too sure of what to do with himself. Was it rude to look around the apartment? Nothing too sinister – no looking in underwear drawers. Blaine shook his head, wondering where the hell that thought had come from. In the end he decided on coffee. Coffee cup in hand he headed to the small foyer where he had previously seen photos decorating the wall.

He couldn't help but smile at a photo of a very young Kurt having a tea party with a teddy bear, porcelain doll and a beautiful woman who must be his Mum. _They have the same smile. _Blaine mused. The next photo showed Kurt and his dad snuggled under a big fluffy blanket with only their heads showing. Various photos of teenage Kurt laughing, smiling and singing scattered the wall. Kurt's graduation photo with a tall and smiling Finn next to him and his Dad and Step Mum with their arms around their two kids.

The photo that caught Blaine's eye that squeezed his heart was one of a very tired Kurt smiling down and a pink bundle of blankets.

"That's one of my favourite photos."

Spinning around Blaine was greeted by real life Kurt smiling at him. "I had confided in Rachel that I wanted a child and Rachel being Rachel told all of my girls. A few weeks later Quinn, the blond one next to Finn, called me and said she wanted to be my surrogate. I thought she was joking she ah, she wasn't the nicest in High School. She convinced me she was serious. Seems she has grown a lot since high school. Anyway she became my baby mamma." Kurt laughed "and I got the most precious gift out of it. I will never be able to repay her."

"Does she have any kids?"

Kurt nodded "yeah she has a 3 month old call Ethan. She also had a baby in High School but gave her up for adoption."

"Wow." Kurt nodded his agreement. "We're both really lucky."

Kurt nodded once again "very much so. It makes all the crap I went through in high school worth it."

"Was it pretty bad?"

Kurt wrung his hands together nervously "not as bad as some people I'm sure. I was considered a double loser."

Blaine frowned "how so?"

"Well. I'm gay – shocking I know and I was in Glee Club. I was pushed, shunted, name Prom Queen and lip raped by a homophobic, closeted jock." Despite what Kurt had just shared, Blaine noticed a small smile on his face. "But you know what?" Kurt continued "if all that hadn't happened I wouldn't be the wonderful person you see in front of you."

"That would be a shame."

"Would it now?" Kurt smiled.

"Uh-huh a tragedy."

Kurt giggled and stared at Blaine not really knowing what to say.

"How'd the meeting go?" Blaine asked after a slightly awkward silence.

Kurt walked back towards the lounge and indicated for Blaine to follow "the meeting was more productive then I thought it would be. Oh." He lowered his voice "will I wake Ruby up?"

Blaine shook his head "she's used to noise. I tend to make a bit when I am composing."

"Well Mr Songwriter how would you like to join me on the balcony for a glass of wine?"

"Red or white?"

Kurt pulled a face "white of course."

Blaine chuckled "in that case I would love to."

"Great" rushing into the kitchen Kurt grabbed 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. Blaine smiled at Kurt when he returned and followed him out to the balcony.

Terracotta pots line the sides of the waist high fenced balcony. Each pot housed a different flower the bloomed a different colour. Taking up just under half of the balcony in the far corner was a small table and two chairs.

"This is beautiful Kurt."

The complimented man blushed "thanks. Please take a seat."

Taking the seat closest to the railing Blaine closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sun. Kurt gulped Blaine looked so at peace, so beautiful with the sunlight kissing his skin.

"Um wine?" Kurt cursed his voice for sounding higher than usual.

"I'd love some." Blaine opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's.

"We should make a toast." Kurt suggested.

"We should." Blaine agreed "okay" he cleared his throat "here's to new friends" he smiled at Kurt.

"And to new adventures."

Blaine repeated the toast before clinking his glass with Kurt's."

As Kurt watched Blaine sip his wine he realised he'd never been gladder that Olivia didn't want to go to Day care that day.

Annnnd there you have it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. 


	6. Up in the clouds

Sorry it has taken me a little longer to get this chapter up then I would have liked. I don't own Glee.

"Kurt, what is up with you today?"

"Huh?" Kurt turned to look at his best friend and sister-in-law. "Sorry Rachel" he shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt smiled and nodded "yeah." Rachel's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her brother-in-law. Kurt rolled his eyes, "honestly I am fine and your son is trying to steal Finn's cake."

"Christopher!" Rachel's head whipped around, "leave that cake alone."

"But I'm hungry."

Kurt looked over at his nephew "Chris, can you go and check on Livvy for me?"

Smiling at his Uncle, Chris turned and ran outside.

Kurt and Rachel smiled at each other. From outside they heard Finn yelp, followed by Burt laughing.

"I can't believe we let Finn and Burt be in charge of the grill." Carole lamented as she sat next to her daughter in law.

"Well that's your husband and your son so…" Kurt shrugged.

Carole laughed "and it's your Father and brother."

"Exactly, I had no choice in the matter."

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel!" Kurt mimicked.

"Rach, babe." Finn entered the lounge gripping his forearm.

'What did you do?" Rachel beckoned him over.

"I ah, I may have leaned on the grill."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"S'not funny bro."

"Oh but it is."

"That's what Burt said." Finn mumbled.

Standing up Rachel grabbed Finn and pointed him in the direction of the kitchen "go and run the burn under cold water." Shaking her head she sat back down. "Sometimes I swear I married a man child."

"That's creepy" Kurt mused. "Oh wow" Kurt blinked his eyes "I am really sorry. Wow that was inappropriate." Kurt laughed nervously.

Carole leaned forward and placed her hand over Kurt's "what's wrong honey? Are you okay?"

"Yes, no. I don't know."

Scooting her Chair closer Rachel grabbed his other hand.

Seeing his Step-Mum and sister-in-law share a concerned look he shook his head. "No, it's nothing bad. It's just, I just." Sighing in frustration he took a deep breath. "I've kind of met someone."

Rachel squealed and Carole smiled.

"Don't get too excited Rach. We're friends but…"

"But you like him?"

Kurt nodded at Carole.

"Sooo tell us more." Rachel bounced in her seat.

"His name is Blaine."

"Ohh a lovely name"

"And he's a songwriter."

"Wow"

"He was a little girl called Ruby"

"That's so cute."

"Rachel. Are you going to comment about every little thing I say?" Kurt wondered.

"Sorry Kurt."

"Anyway we met at the park the day I had Chris. His little girl Ruby saw Olivia's bubbles and ran away from him. Blaine was so scared. They joined us for lunch. Oh and Finn met him."

"Finn!" Rachel shouted "why didn't you tell me you met Blaine."

"Who?" Finn emerged from the kitchen.

"Blaine, the guy I had lunch with at Enigma."

"Oh yeah." Finn smiled his lopsided smile "he seemed like a great guy. His daughter was gorgeous." Kissing Rachel he turned and headed back out to Burt.

"So are you dating him?"

Kurt shook his head "no. We both have kids and I don't even know if he feels that way about me. You know how hard it was for me at school Rach. Outside of my family you, Tina and Mercedes no one really got me. But it's so easy with Blaine. I can be completely myself and he is fine with it. I just" he sighed "I don't want to feel like this."

"Why not?" Rachel frowned

"Kurt you deserve to be happy." Carole squeezed his hand.

"I know I do. If it was just me I would jump at the chance. But I have Olivia and he has Ruby."

"Kurt you're talking like this thing is doomed from the start."

Kurt shrugged "I've known him for 6 days. I'm an adult now and it's kind of embarrassing that I like him so much."

"No it's not." Carole shook her head "I liked your Dad the second I met him."

Rachel and Kurt both looked at her and awed.

"Awww Carole you're blushing." Rachel bumped shoulders with her Mother-in-law.

Carole lightly slapped Rachel's arm "hush you. Look Kurt, just take things slow and see where it leads."

Kurt nodded his head "okay. Can we please not tell anyone about this? Especially Dad he'll go all Papa Bear on me."

"No he won't" Rachel scoffed. Carole and Kurt both looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay he would, but it's just because he loves you."

"I know" Kurt sighed "and I love him too but I'm not a kid anymore."

"You'll always be his little boy Kurt." Carole smiled.

"I know that too."

A few hours later after everyone was well fed and the children were napping in Chris' room, Kurt found himself alone in the garden trying his best to not text Blaine.

"Kurt are you okay?"

Turning around he saw his Dad walking towards him. Shrugging he turned back around.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm just a little embarrassed."

Burt frowned, a little confused "why's that?"

"Blaine. I only just met him and I'm already waxing lyrical about how amazing he is."

Burt smiled knowingly and wrapped an arm around his sons shoulder. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about the way that you feel."

"It's just that I am usually a little more guarded with my feelings. Especially now that I have Olivia but with Blaine it's like…"

"Like you forget to keep your guards up."

Kurt nodded "exactly."

"That's how I felt with your Mum and Carole. I get it Kurt. I was so scared when I met Carole. I didn't just want to introduce her into your life just to have it not work out. But you can't live your life like that son. Be careful and cautious but don't not take a chance because you're scared."

"Thanks Dad" Kurt hugged him "you're so smart."

Burt chuckled "good to see you get something from me."

Kurt shook his head "I'm a lot like you Dad, you just can't see it."

The Hummel men turned and headed back to the house.

"You get all your best parts from your mother."

"You always say that." The bickering continued as father and son re-joined their family.

Blaine was supposed to be folding washing. He was supposed to have been folding washing for the last hour and a half. Instead he was thinking about Kurt. It had been a long time since he had felt at ease with someone so quickly. Sure he'd always been great at talking to people and being charming, but it never felt forced with Kurt. It was definitely a bonus that Olivia was adorable and Ruby seemed to really like her. Needing some advice he picked up his phone.

"Blainers!"

Blaine laughed. "Hey Wes, how are you?"

"Tired, just got back from London."

Blaine ran his hand over his face "shit sorry I forgot. I can call back."

"No way. It'll take you weeks to call me back."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's okay Blainers I'm joking. I know you're busy with Ruby. How is my God daughter anyways?"

"She's good. She made a friend at the park."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is" Blaine rang his finger along the edge of his desk. "That's kind of what I called you about actually."

"Ohh gossip. Wait, just let me get comfy." Blaine laughed at the thought of his friend snuggling into his favourite chair. "Can you wait a few minutes while I make popcorn?"

"No" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport. Okay shoot I'm all ears." Blaine then relayed the story of how Ruby ran away and how he met Chris, Olivia and Kurt. "So what's the problem?"

"Kurt's amazing."

"And that's a problem how?"

"Wes are you eating popcorn?"

"Noooo. I'm eating Doritos and you didn't answer my question."

"The last time I liked someone it didn't exactly end well."

Wes snorted "Blaine, need I remind you that Ethan was a drop kick? He's an idiot for walking away from you and my god daughter. You were the best things that ever happened to him and you're better off without him."

Blaine couldn't help but smile "thanks Wes."

"No worries. So what are you concerned about buddy?"

"I just like him a lot and I don't want to mess it up."

"I get that Blainers, but you need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself. Stop worrying so much. Get to know him a bit better. Spend some more time with his kid and take it from there."

"Ya know Wes, with how immature you are most of the time, I forget that you are an adult."

"Oh whatever Anderson. You know you love me and want to get it on with me."

"Annnnd he's back."

They both laughed.

"So when am I going to get to meet this Kurt fellow?"

"When you grow up."

"Oh well, that'll be never."

Blaine talked to his friend for another 15 minutes before ending the call and folding the washing he had been neglecting.

So what do you think? A huge thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story also thanks to Markslove my beta.


	7. Bump in the night

Another chapter for you. A big thanks to Markslove my beta.

Blaine woke to the sound of his daughter crying. Still half asleep he rushed towards her room, but promptly stopped when he felt something soft, squishy and wet beneath his feet. Looking down he noticed that the carpet was wet. "Fuck." He continued on to her room. As he pushed the door to her bedroom open his heart broke. Poor Ruby was in distress. Tears streamed down her face and her hair was rumpled.

"Dada" she whimpered.

As Blaine entered her room he noticed that the water hit his ankle. "Shit" he mumbled. "Come here honey." Extending his arms, he grabbed her and twinkle the ballerina bear before turning and heading back to his room. Placing his daughter on the bed he crouched down so he was eye level. "Stay her with twinkle. Dada will be back in two minutes" he held up two fingers.

Ruby mimicked him.

"Good girl" he kissed her forehead "stay here." Grabbing his phone he rushed back into Ruby's room.

Kurt's phone ringing woke him up "shut up" he mumbled sleepily. Rubbing his eyes he reached for the phone. _People call this late when it's something bad. _His blurry eyes looked at the name on the phone **Blaine**. "Blaine?"

"Kurt." Kurt quickly sat up. "Kurt? You there?"

"Y-yeah. What's wrong?"

"Shhh Ruby it's okay." Blaine said to his daughter "my house is flooded. There's water everywhere in Ruby's room. I-I... She's really upset Kurt."

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed _Oh thank god they're okay. _"Blaine, take some deep breath's for me. That's it."

"Kurt. Blaine's voice was a whisper "c-can Rubes and I come and stay with you?"

"Of course. Pack up some things and head over. Have you called the super?"

Blaine nodded before realising Kurt couldn't see "yeah he's working on it now. Suggested I stay elsewhere for a few days."

"Come stay with us."

"Y-you sure?"

"Of course silly. I'm going to hang up now but I'll see you soon."

As soon as the call ended Kurt jumped out of bed and headed to the hallway closet. "Where is it?" He mumbled as he fished around "ah-huh." Smiling Kurt pulled out the box containing Olivia's portable cot. Rushing to his office he dumped the contents on the floor and began to set it up. Once it was set up he moved to pull out the futon. Ten minutes later Kurt found himself in the lounge waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Sleepily he looked at the clock 2.35am. No wonder he was tired.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his sleepy state. Running his hand down his face he shuffled towards the door. Greeting him on the other side was a very dishevelled looking Blaine holding a sleeping Ruby with bags laid at his feet.

"Kurt. Thanks you so much for this."

"It's no problem" Kurt assured as he opened the door further.

With the bags now sitting in the lounge, Kurt showed Blaine to his office where he and Ruby would be staying.

"Kurt" Blaine shook his head "we can't take your office."

Kurt rolled his eyes "don't be silly. You can and will. Now put Ruby to bed and I'll make us a coffee."

Blaine smiled gratefully and moved his baby girl to her temporary bed. Taking a deep breath Blaine walked to the kitchen.

"Coffee's on the bench." Kurt informed him from the lounge.

Coffee cup in hand Blaine headed to the couch where Kurt was curled up.

"She asleep?"

Blaine nodded and sat at the opposite end of the couch. "Sorry to intrude like this, but, I didn't know where else to go."

"It's fine Blaine." Kurt smiled at him "more than fine."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "So what did the super say?" Kurt asked after a minute or so of silence.

"He suspects that it's a burst pipe in the wall behind Ruby's room."

Kurt winced at the thought.

"A lot of her stuff is going to be ruined."

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled "S'okay. Thankfully Rubes woke me up."

"She okay?"

Blaine nodded "she will be."

Kurt stretched his legs out on the couch "what about you?" He poked Blaine's leg with his toes "will you be okay?"

"Y-yeah. It's just a little water right?"

"Blaine a bath is a little water, a puddle is a little water, having your daughter's bedroom walls dripping and the carpet soaked is not a little water. It's your home Blaine, you have every right to be upset."

Blaine smiled at his friend "Thanks Kurt. You really are great."

Kurt smiled in return "I am very much aware of my greatness. But it's still nice to hear it."

"Are you always this confident?"

Kurt waved his hand around "oh it's all just a ruse really."

Both men looked at each other before taking a sip of their coffees.

"You can go to bed if you like Kurt. You don't have to stay up with me."

"It's fine. I like talking to you."

"I like it too" Blaine confessed in a whisper. "I wished I'd met you earlier."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Me too. But we know each other now; that's all the matters. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Blaine smile brightly "I'd love to."

"Great" Kurt jumped up and wandered to his movie collection "okay don't laugh but this is one of my favourite movies."

"When Harry met Sally." Blaine read the title "it's a great movie."

Kurt nodded before excitedly rushing to put it in the DVD player. While Kurt readied the movie Blaine shuffled until he was lying down on the couch.

Kurt turned and smiled at his friend. "Comfy?"

"Uh-huh."

Kurt chuckled and curled up at the other end before pressing play.

"I love this movie." Blaine confessed quietly.

"Mmm me too. S'one of my favourites." Snuggling further into the couch Kurt sighed happily.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered a few minutes later. "Do you think we'll ever find what they have?"

Kurt smiled as he looked at his friend "I hope so. Hopefully it won't take that long though. Seriously those two need to get their act together."

They both chuckled before returning back to the movie.

Slowly Blaine felt his eyes begin to get heavy. He knew that he should move to the pull out couch in Kurt's office but he was so comfy.

Three quarters of the way through the movie Kurt looked over at Blaine to find him asleep.

"So cute" he whispered as he carefully got off the couch. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch he placed it over Blaine. Seeing Blaine smile and snuggle down into the blanket caused Kurt to giggle. "Good night Blaine."

Padding softly to his room he got into bed. He couldn't help but smile. He and Blaine were under the same roof. As he fell asleep his sleepy brain thought of all the fun he could have pretending that Blaine was his.

Let me know what you think. Please?


	8. Friends in the family

Another chapter and a huge thank you to Markslove who still beta;d this chapter despite technology issues. Also thank to you for ready. I don't own Glee. Enjoy.

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. There was a cute guy sleeping on his couch. Okay, it wasn't like he didn't know who it was. It was Blaine, obviously. Kurt smiled at the thought of Ruby fast asleep and safe and Blaine snuggled into his couch. He immediately chided himself "Now is not the time to have a crush on your friend Kurt Hummel." He whispered into the darkness of his room.

Blaine exhaled thank god for Kurt Hummel. Without him Blaine was sure that he and Ruby would be surrounded by water. He chuckled as the lyrics from Under the Sea flashed in his mind. He was certain that he had never met anyone as compassionate as Kurt. He wanted so badly to tell Kurt how he felt. But now that they were staying at his home he couldn't risk it.

He was actually surprised that he managed to get a few hours sleep. Wriggling to get comfy he threw one hand over his head. Maybe he'd make Kurt and Olivia a thank you breakfast. Smiling he closed his eyes and thought of his newest friend.

At 7.00am Blaine heard his daughter calling for him. As quickly and quietly as he could he headed to Kurt's office where his little girl was.

"Hi Baby girl" he whispered as he opened the door.

Smiling Ruby looked up and her Dad and held up her arms.

"Come here sweetheart." Stepping forward her swept her up and kissed her cheek.

"Where we?" Ruby nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"We are at Olivia and Kurt's house."

"Libby and 'Urt?"

"They're asleep. How about daddy makes us all breakfast. How does that sound?"

Ruby nodded her head and smiled at him.

"Great you stay in here" he placed her in the living room and she took off towards the basket of toys in the corner.

With one last glance at Ruby he headed to the kitchen to find something to make for breakfast.

Once again Kurt turned over in bed and sighed. There was no point in trying to get anymore sleep. It was already 7.30am. Sighing once more in defeat he threw the blankets back and swung his legs off the bed. Standing he stretched all of the tension out of his body. Padding over to his door he put on his robe before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. As he walked into the living room he heard whispering and cute giggles. Ruby was sitting with two of Olivia's toys, having a tea party. Kurt smiled. "Good morning Miss Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at him and smiled.

Returning the smile Kurt headed to the kitchen.

Kurt leaned against the door jam and smiled at Blaine who was dancing around the kitchen as he quietly hummed a tune that Kurt was pretty sure was Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.

"G'morning Blaine."

Blaine stopped dancing and spun around "oh-ah" His cheeks flushed red "morning. I thought I would make breakfast."

"I can see that" Kurt smiled. "Need a hand?"

"Ah yeah, if you could grab some plates." Reaching up into the cupboard Kurt's hand accidently brushed along Blaine's side. A blush graced Kurt's cheek as he heard a sharp intake of breath come from Blaine. "Sorry" he whispered. "I'll just go wake up Olivia." Kurt rushed out of the room.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cupboard. "Stupid, stupid." He whispered. After a moment he continued to finish up breakfast.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around to see a blonde headed girl looking at him.

"Good morning Olivia. Ready for breakfast?"

"Uh-huh." Turning around she headed to the table. Blaine winked at Olivia as he sat down in the seat opposite her before turning and helping Ruby with her food. "Use your spoon" he whispered to her.

Nodding at her dad, Ruby picked up her spoon and began to eat her eggs.

"So what's your plan for the day Blaine?"

"Well" Blaine finished his mouthful "I was thinking about going back to the apartment and checking out the damage."

Kurt nodded slowly "want company? We can drop the girls off at day care."

Blaine beamed at him "that would be great."

After their breakfast Kurt and Blaine got their children ready for day care and headed out the door.

Ruby didn't seem too worried about day care. Blaine hoped it was because Olivia was with her.

Olivia held out her little hand for Ruby "come on Ruby, let's play."

Looking down at the offered hand Ruby waved to her Dad and placed her other hand in Olivia's.

"They really seem to like each other." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah they do. Ruby has excellent taste." Blaine jested.

Bumping his shoulder into Blaine's Kurt laughed. "We should go."

Blaine didn't know what to expect as they walked up the stairs in his apartment building. Was his entire apartment going to be ruined? Was his entire apartment going to be empty because someone broke in and stole everything? Was a family of sharks going to be living there? He shook his head. That last one wasn't possible.

"You okay there?" I lost you for a little bit."

"What?" Blaine turned to Kurt "oh yeah. I'm fine. I just had this strange image of a family of sharks living in my apartment."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "That is one of the craziest things I have heard in a long time."

Blaine shrugged "it could happen." Blaine stopped outside apartment number 5. "This is our stop." Reaching into his pocket Blaine grabbed his keys.

The second the door opened the smell of damp clothing and carpet hit them. Stepping in behind Blaine Kurt followed him into the apartment.

"So this is the Andersons home."

Blaine hummed. "It's usually nicer then this" Blaine bounced up and down on the soggy carpet.

"I'm guessing it's not usually submerged in stagnant water too."

"Not usually." Blaine's eyes scanned the living room. "I just want to check on the damage in Ruby's room."

Both men walked through the lounge and down the small hallway into a room with a giant butterfly on the door. It was a mess. The wallpaper was bubbled from the water being trapped behind it, the carpet was soggy and some of Ruby's toys were soaking wet.

Kurt looked over at his friend "Let's just grab what we can."

Silently Blaine and Kurt packed a few bags of clothes for Ruby. Once that was done they went to Blaine's room and did the same thing. With a backpack on his back, one in this hand and his guitar safely stored in its case, Blaine left the apartment and headed to his temporary home with Kurt. Despite the bad situation Blaine couldn't help but feel excited about that.


	9. Proof in the pudding

Sorry I have been away for so long. Real life got a bit intense but I am back. A huge thanks to my beta Markslove. You rock in more ways than I can possible articulate; thank you. Anyway here is a new chapter.

Kurt had always thought that it would be strange to share his apartment with someone who he wasn't dating. Sure, he had lived with Rachel and Santana when he first got to New York, but, that was different, he had a daughter now and she came first. Blaine was special. Kurt had known that from the first time they met. He liked him, really liked him and Ruby was such a sweet little girl.

"Kurt. You need to unlock the door."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Oh" he shook his head "sorry. I was away with my thoughts."

"I noticed."

Blushing Kurt fumbled with his keys before finally getting the door open. "Home sweet home" he whispered. Turning around Kurt saw that Blaine was standing right behind him.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine whispered "for everything you've done for me and Ruby." Taking one step forward Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You're ah. You're welcome. Do you want a coffee?" When Blaine nodded Kurt rushed off to the kitchen.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the blush on Kurt's face and how he seemed to be a little flustered. It was cute. Hell it was sexy. Blaine groaned. He needed to stop thinking about Kurt like that.

When Blaine returned after dropping things off in his temporary room Kurt had coffee and cheesecake waiting on the table.

"What's all this?"

"I thought we could celebrate" Kurt shrugged.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?"

"You and Ruby staying longer."

"Awwww" Blaine smiled "that's really really sweet Kurt."

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke a quarter of the way through his cheesecake "do you like staying here?" Kurt wasn't sure why he needed to know, he just did.

Blaine took a sip of his coffee "Of course I do Kurt. I love being here with you and Olivia."

Kurt smiled "good."

"Do you ah, do you like us being here?"

"Yeah, yeah I do and Olivia adores you."

"Oh" Blaine's face fell. "That's, that's good."

"Blaine?"

Blaine's hazel eyes locked eyes on Kurt's glasz ones.

"You okay?"

"Of course I just." Blaine ran his fingers along the back of his neck. "Was hoping that maybe you like having me around too."

Reaching over Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand "I do. I love having you here; Ruby too. The few weeks you two have been here have been amazing Blaine. I'll be heart broken when you leave."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand "We'll still see each other."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"That won't be for a while yet. My apartment still looks like a mess."

"Well you can stay as long as you like."

Forever. Blaine thought "thanks." Closing his eyes Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt I was wondering. Maybe some time. If you're not too busy. Maybe you'd like to go out"

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's phone blaring. "I'm sorry Blaine." Picking up his phone Kurt answered the call.

Blaine cursed himself. Asking Kurt out when he and Ruby are staying with Kurt and Olivia was a stupid idea.

"B-Blaine. I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"O-Olivia. She's upset I have to pick her up."

Blaine stood up and grabbed his phone and wallet "I'll come with you and grab Ruby at the same time."

"Sure, sure." Grabbing his jacket Kurt ruched out the door. Reaching the pavement Kurt practically ran towards the day care centre.

"Kurt!" Blaine ran to catch up "Kurt."

Kurt stopped as he felt fingers lightly grip his wrist.

"You need to calm down. Olivia will only get more worked up if she sees that you're upset."

Taking a deep breath Kurt turned to face the voice of reason. "You're right Blaine. Thank you. It's just that she's my baby, ya know?"

Blaine smiled "yeah I do. Ruby fell over and scraped her knee and my friend Wes' place a few months back. I felt like the worst Dad ever." Blaine laughed at the thought. "Come on, let's go grab our girls."

The Happy Valley Day care centre's walls were brightly coloured with pictures of fairies, pirates, butterflies, robots and any other childhood fascination. Kurt usually took the time to admire the beauty of it all but not today: today he just wanted his little girl.

Marching up to the counter he took a deep breath. "I'm Kurt Hummel I got a call to pick up Olivia my daughter."

"And I'm Blaine Anderson, Ruby Anderson's dad."

The receptionist smiled flirtatiously at Blaine. "Follow me guys."

Rolling his eyes Blaine followed Kurt and the inappropriately dressed receptionist.

As the three marched through the play area Blaine told Kurt that he was going to find his daughter. Kurt nodded in response and continued on his mission.

Scanning the children Blaine saw his daughter sitting quietly at the arts table. Walking towards her he pulled out on of the tiny chairs and sat beside her. "Hi" he whispered.

A huge smile fell on Ruby's face as she recognised the voice "Hi Daddy" she whispered in return.

"What are you doing Rubes?"

Ruby grabbed the edges of the paper in front of her and placed it in front of her Dad.

Drawn on the paper were two taller figures one with brown curls covering his head and the other with light brown hair and big blue circles for eyes.

"Who is this?" Blaine pointed to the curly hair stick figure.

"'s'you."

"And this?"

"s'Urt."

Looking at the picture once more Blaine notices that drawn him and Kurt were holding hands. Biting his lip Blaine listened as she explained the rest of the picture.

Olivia cuddled close to her Daddy as he walked them out of the office and into the play area. Spotting Blaine he headed towards him "I'm taking Olivia home."

"We'll come too." Blaine smiled at his friend "come on Ruby, time to go home."

"Urt?"

"Yes munchkin with Kurt and Olivia."

A few minute later Blaine and collected all his daughters things and the quartet left. The walk back to Kurt's was quiet, except for the sporadic call of various colours from Ruby. They had clearly learnt about colours today.

Olivia held tightly to Kurt's neck; her eyes shining from unshed tears, she did however manage to smile at Blaine when he winked at her.

Arriving at the apartment Ruby rushes to the tea set in the corner while Olivia clings to Kurt.

"I'll make us some coffee." Blaine brushes his hand down Kurt's arm in reassurance.

"Olivia" Kurt coos quietly "Why don't you go and show Ruby your dolls in your room."

Olivia nodded into his chest before Kurt placed her down on the ground. Once the girls moved out of sight Kurt headed to the kitchen to join Blaine. Any other day seeing Blaine in the kitchen being all domestic would bring a myriad of warm fuzzy feeling's to Kurt, but, right now all he wanted to do was cry.

Blaine hummed quietly as he made coffee for himself and Kurt. Hearing shuffling behind him, he turned to see Kurt looking upset.

Kurt tried his best to not look upset, to not burden Blaine with his problems, to not cry. As Blaine stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist Kurt felt his resolve waiver.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't, he couldn't say the words.

Shifting from foot to foot Blaine started to rock himself and Kurt slowly. Kurt clung to him a little tighter, tears rolling down his face.

"It's okay Kurt. It's okay. I'm here."

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck as he tried to calm himself. Pulling his friend closer, Blaine started to hum a random tune.

"That tune. What is it?" Kurt asked a few minutes later.

Blaine shrugged "not sure."

Kurt looked up at him "well, it's beautiful."

Blaine smiled "thanks. Ready to tell me what's wrong?" Once Kurt nodded Blaine handed him his coffee and grabbed his own. With his free hand he intertwined his fingers with Kurt's and led him to the couch. Sipping his coffee quietly, Blaine waited for Kurt to begin.

"They learnt colours today" Kurt began quietly. "they decided that yellow was sunshine, green's grass, blue – water and red" Kurt paused "red is love. Olivia told the class that she knew a lot about love."

Blaine smiled.

"She said she knew so much because her Daddy, Uncle, Aunty, Grandma, Grandpa and cousin lover her so much. She also said that her Daddy loves a little differently."

Blaine swallowed nervously.

"She said; very proudly apparently, that her Daddy loves other Daddy's the way a Mummy and Daddy love each other. Do you know what happened then?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Her teacher told her that it was bad. That I was bad for feeling that way and that I shouldn't be allowed to have a daughter. That it's wrong" Tears fell from Kurt's eyes. "Thankfully Daisy the head teacher heard and sent Olivia's teacher home. Olivia was so upset."

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry."

"It's not wrong."

Blaine squeezed his hand "no it's not."

"I'm – I'm a good Daddy. They can't take her away from me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him close. "you're an amazing Daddy Kurt, a wonderful person. Olivia loves you so much. These people their just ignorant. Kurt. You have to teach them."

"How? I don't think they'd let me run a seminar Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine chuckled "you teach them by being who you are. By not letting them get to you. Live and love Kurt. Love with all your heart. That way you win."

Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's. Slowly Kurt reached out and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Kiss me" Blaine whispered.

Oh am I mean to leave it there? Probably. Please let me know what you think.


	10. Sunshine in the rain

This chapter is dedicated to you – the reader and to all the Gleeks out there. I send you my love.

"_Kurt?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Please."_

"_Please what?"_

"_Kiss me" Blaine whispered. _

Kurt didn't blink, didn't even think. Before he knew it his lips were on Blaine's.

Blaine was pretty sure that he could kiss Kurt for days. Tilting his head he slowly ran his tongue along Kurt's lips.

Kurt sighed as he felt Blaine's tongue run over his lips. Opening his mouth he massaged Blaine's tongue with his own. His fingers began to wind themselves into Blaine's hair.

Breathing through his nose, Blaine pushed forward and grabbed onto Kurt's waist. His lungs began to burn, begging for air. Moving his head back he took a quick breath. "Kurt" he whispered before capturing his lips. They tasted of coffee and something that Blaine couldn't place.

Kurt pushed himself closer to Blaine. _Closer, closer need to be closer. _Pressing his chest to Blaine's, he wound his fingers tighter into his hair. Before things got way too out of hand he pulled back, but, kept his face inches from Blaine's. "Blaine."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and were greeted by beautiful blue eyes. "They're blue today?" Kurt tilted his head asking a silent question. "You're eyes. They're blue today."

Kurt couldn't help but blush.

"Usually I can't really tell what colour they are. That and I didn't really want to stare because it can get a little creepy and ..."

"Blaine, you're rambling."

Blaine chuckled nervously. "I ah, I do that a lot."

"It's cute." Kurt leaned forward to kiss his lips again.

"I ah, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"Hmm" Kurt tapped his lip with his finger. Blaine looked at him expectantly. "I would love to."

Laughing Blaine hugged Kurt tightly "Great, so when are you free?"

"I could ask Rach and Finn to take Olivia and Ruby on Friday night? Do you think Ruby will be okay with them?" Kurt knew that she was really shy.

"Great. As long as Olivia is there she will be fine, but I will talk to her." Leaning forward Blaine kissed Kurt.

"What was that for?"

Blaine smiled "Because I can."

Rolling his eye Kurt swatted Blaine away playfully. "I'll ring Finn and Rachel to see if they are okay to take the girls for the night."

Blaine smiled as he wandered into Olivia's room to see her and Ruby dancing around with two teddy bears.

"Wuby! Do you fink you and your Daddy will live here forever?"

Blaine's heart broke a little as he saw Ruby nod her head. Smiling sadly he left the girls to play.

"Well Rach and Finn are happy to take the girls on Friday night." Kurt smiled brightly. "Hey you okay?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and nodded "yeah. Just saw the girls playing. Olivia asked Ruby if we are going to live here forever." Kurt bit his lip. "Ruby nodded her head. She looked so excited Kurt."

"Hey, hey Blaine it's okay."

"It's not. We can't stay here forever."

Stepping forward Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. "We'll figure something out."

Friday came quickly. While Kurt dropped the girls off at Rachel and Finn's, Blaine double checked that all of his plans were ready for tonight. He also called Wes.

'Wes!"

"Wassup my brother from another mother?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled "my date with Kurt is tonight."

"Oh that's tonight?"

"Wesley."

"Hey chill, I'm joking, jeez.

"Sorry just a little nervous."

"Don't be just be dapper Warbler Blaine and his pants will fall right off."

"Is sex all you think about?

Wes laughed loudly "pretty much."

"And you wonder why you are single."

"You break my heart Warbler Blaine."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle "is everything all set?"

"Sure is."

"Thanks Wes, owe you."

"Just name your first kid after me."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Wesella is acceptable.""

Laughing Blaine send goodbye to his friend and ended the call.

Kurt found himself pacing in his room and wringing his fingers nervously. After what seemed like an eternity, but, was probably in reality only 15 minutes he heard a light knocking on the door. Checking himself once more in the mirror he walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" He joked. A smile fell on his face as he hear Blaine laughing on the other side of the door. As he opened the door he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Stepping forward phe pulled Blaine into a light hug.

As they stepped away from each other Blaine placed the flowers in his hand in front of Kurt. "For you."

"Sunflowers" Kurt smiled.

"I picked them because they are such a happy flower." Blaine shook his head at how stupid that sounded.

"They're perfect" Kurt whispered "I'll just put them in water."

Once Kurt returned to the living room he stepped into the coat that Blaine was holding out for him "thank you."

"You're welcome" Blaine smiled "ready to go?"

Nodding emphatically Kurt followed him out of the apartment and down onto the streets of New York City.

"So where are we off to?" Kurt enquired as he fell in step with Blaine.

"Well first up we are going to this place and then after that another place."

"Very helpful Mr Anderson."

"Why thank good sir, I try."

"Seriously though" Kurt said a minute later "where are we going?"

"I'm not telling." Blaine sing songed.

"I'm not going to find out, am I?"

"Nope" Blaine popped the P. "Just trust me and enjoy."

"O-okay I can do that."

The rest of the walk was taken up with each of them talking about their experience of moving to New York.

"There I stood in Times Square" Kurt reminisced "the lights were so bright, people rushed by and I was so happy. I was home."

"I would have loved to have been there with you."

Kurt bumped his shoulder "you're here now."

"And we're here." Blaine stopped in front of an old run down movie theatre. Smiling at Kurt he walked in.

As Kurt's eyes fell on the décor he was certain that he had been transported back in time. A lush red carpet caressed the floor, beautiful wooden panels covered the walls and an ornate marble stair case wound upwards to what he only assumed was the movie theatre itself.

"Blaine this place is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it. My friend Wes owns it."

"Lucky him."

At the top of the stairs Blaine turned left, revealing an open area with a table set for two.

Kurt rushed over to the table "Blaine, this is just… it's just" Kurt was officially lost for words.

"Dinner awaits."

Stopping at one of the chairs Kurt held it out for Blaine.

"Such a gentleman." Blaine gushed.

Ducking his head Kurt moved to the other seat. As he sat opposite his date he found himself relaxing. "Thank you for all this."

Blaine shook his head "don't thank me yet. It could turn out to be a disaster."

Kurt frowned "not possible, I am having a wonderful time."

"Well I'm glad. Would you like some wine?"

"Sounds great."

A few moments later Blaine returned with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. The conversation flowed easily as they drank their wine and ate their light meal of tapas and salad. Once they were finished Blaine took the empty places and placed them on the bar.

"Ready for destination number 2?"

"You bet." Kurt stood and waited for Blaine to lead the way. They didn't go far.

"So" Blaine began as he walked into the empty movie theatre "with Wes and Rachel's help I have a surprise." Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit on one of the sofas that faced the giant screen.

"Should I be scared?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. Sitting next Kurt he grabbed the blanket folded on the arm of the sofa and draped it over both of them. "Comfy?"

Kurt shifted a little closer to Blaine and snuggled in to the sofa "uh-huh."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead before motioning for the movie to start.

On screen were a bunch of teenagers in a very smart uniform. Kurt frowned until he saw a very familiar face, it was Blaine.

"Is that the Warblers?"

"Sure is."

"Why are you walking into The Gap?"

"A guy I liked worked there."

The opening notes of the song started.

"Oh no" Kurt's hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh yes. Keep watching."

Kurt hummed along as Blaine and The Warblers sang 'When I get you alone'. As Blaine did a knee slide towards the counter the video faded and Kurt clapped. "Bravo."

Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment "I begged Wes not to put that one on there."

"Oh poor baby." Kurt kissed his cheek and look expectantly back at the screen.

On screen Kurt stood on stage and said "It doesn't matter if you love him. Or capital H.I.M"

His hair was messy and Blaine thought he looked hot. _Is it weird to think that teenage Kurt was hot?_

Blaine cheered as two girls came on stage and ripped open Kurt's shirt revealing that it said 'Like Boys.' As he bopped his head along to the music Kurt couldn't help but find his enthusiasm infectious. The song ended with on screen New Directions cheering.

"That was awesome."

The next song showed The Warblers dancing and singing along to Misery by Maroon 5.

As the images on the screen turned black and white Kurt sank further in his seat. I was his old basement room in his old house. Kurt, Tina and Brit were all wearing leotards as Kurt danced and lip sang to Single Ladies.

"I am going to kill Rachel" Kurt mumbled.

"Hey don't be embarrassed it was awesome."

And so the movie continued until all to soon it ended.

"What did you think?"

"I loved it Blaine."

"Me too. Right we have one more stop." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they left the Movie theatre.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	11. Walk in the city

Sorry I have been away so long but I am back. Here's a new chapter. Thanks has to got to Markslove my beta and you for reading. Enjoy!

The walk to the next location was a quiet one. Blaine was worried that maybe the New Directions and Warblers movie had been too much. As Kurt stepped closer to wrap his arm around Blaine's.

"I can't believe you managed to get all those videos."

"I had a lot of help."

Kurt hummed in agreement "where to now?"

Blaine laughed "Kurt have you learnt nothing from tonight?"

Kurt bumped his shoulder "it was worth a try."

"That's true. 10 points for trying."

"Only ten?" Kurt sighed in mock annoyance.

"Okay eleven."

Kurt chuckled lightly "How much further?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Why Kurt? Eager to get rid of me?"

"No" Kurt's voice was higher than usual. "Just wondering."

"Hmmm, you do a lot of wondering." Blaine mused.

"Just a curious person I guess." Kurt shrugged.

"That's not a bad thing. I'm the same myself. Gets me in trouble a lot."

"Oh Blaine I imagine that you are very good at getting in trouble."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. "I never mean to, I promise." He said through his laughter.

"Uh-huh. Ya know I don't know if I believe you."

"You'll see Kurt Hummel." Blaine pulled Kurt closer "you'll see that I am just the innocent victim of fates cruelty."

Kurt rolled his eyes "you're so dramatic."

Gasping Blaine clutched his free hand to his chest "how dare you. Take it back."

Both men laughed at their own playfulness as they continued to walk.

"Enigma?" Kurt questioned as they stood outside the coffee shop.

"Yeah. I mean I know we come here a lot but I thought it would be nice, just us two. We can go somewhere else if you"

"Blaine. It's perfect." Stepping forward Kurt held the door open for Blaine. The two men walked in side by side; neither could hide the smiles on their faces.

"I'll order, you go find us a seat."

Kurt scanned the room and walked towards a free table with a bench seat on one side and dining table chair on the other. Sitting on the bench seat he waited for Blaine to return. His night had been wonderful so far. Blaine was wonderful. Sighing happily he drummed his fingers on the table.

"What ya thinking about?" Blaine asked as he sat next to Kurt on the bench seat.

"Oh" Kurt blushed "just thinking about how great tonight has been."

Blaine smiled sweetly "I'm glad that you have enjoyed yourself. I also ordered us some cheesecake." Smiling brightly Kurt clapped his hands together. "I take it cheesecake was a good choice?"

"The only choice as far as I am concerned."

A few moments later their coffees arrived followed by a big slice of Strawberry Cheesecake. Grabbing one of the two forks provided Kurt cut into the cake. Placing the fork to his lips he opened his mouth and tasted the delicious dessert. His eyes dropped closed and a moan fell from his lips.

Blaine couldn't look away. Never in the entirety of his life had he ever heard anything so…

"Hot"

"Huh?" Kurt looked over at Blaine whose face flushed red.

"Ah, I was just" Blaine nervously scratched the back of his head. "You were… I mean you… those sounds."

"Blaine?" Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm.

"THOSOUNDS'EREREALLYHOT!"

Kurt shook his head "I am sorry I didn't catch that."

"Hot!" Blaine replied a little too loudly. Looking around Blaine made sure no one was watching them "those sounds you made when you were eating the cheesecake? Were really… really hot, Kurt."

"Oh" now it was Kurt's turn to blush.

"And now I have ruined everything."

"No. You haven't I promise. I'm just not used to, I mean it's been a long time since anyone has

found me."

"Attractive?" Blaine cocked his head "I find that a little hard to believe."

Kurt shrugged and nursed his coffee "perhaps I just never notice."

Blaine shrugged in return and shot Kurt a cheeky smile. "I've noticed at least four people check you out since our date started."

"Sure you have." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious" Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "That guy over there clearing the tables" he nodded his head in the direction behind Kurt.

Not so subtly Kurt turned around to try and figure out who Blaine was talking about. When his eyes locked with the man in question Kurt looked away "Leo?"

Blaine smiled and nodded.

Kurt shook his head "no. No, just… no."

"Then there was the guy tying his laces on the stoop outside your place."

"Really?"

"Yeah he looked at your ass as we walked by." Kurt almost choked on his coffee. "The girl in the red top at the table behind me too."

Leaning to his left Kurt saw a giggling teenage girl no older than 16. Determined to prove Blaine wrong he waved his fingers at her. She promptly turned very red before leaving.

"I think I embarrassed her." Kurt stage whispered. Both men chuckled. "You said that there were four people who checked my ass out.

"Did I?" Blaine scooped up a piece of cheesecake.

"Ah-huh. Who was the fourth?" Kurt smiled faux innocently.

"You know who it was."

"Nope no idea."

"Seriously?" Blaine couldn't tell if Kurt was being serious.

"Seriously."

"Huh." Blaine sat still for a moment "Me Kurt, the person was me."

"Mr Anderson are you trying to say that you asked me out under the false pretenses of a date so you could check me out?"

"Check you out? No. More like admire or appreciate, like a work of art." Kurt couldn't stop the blush that fell over his face. "I love it when you blush" Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I look like a lobster."

"A sexy lobster." Kurt looked down at his lap. "Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you" Kurt bumped Blaine's shoulder "for the record you're gorgeous."

Feeling warm lips on his cheek Kurt closed his eyes, when he opened them Blaine was smiling at him.

Once their coffees had been consumed and their cheesecake shared they decided to head back to the apartment.

"I had so much fun tonight." Blaine confessed as they turned into Kurt's street.

"Hmm me too. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Sometime soon?"

Kurt nodded "I get to plan it though. I will not be out done."

Blaine chuckled "I'd like that. The date part, not the fiercely competitive part."

"Me too" Kurt reached town and threaded his fingers with Blaine's "the date part too and maybe a little of the competitive part."

That's it for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
